Isekai Quartet 2 Episode 04
Pinch! Test of Learning (窮地！ がくりょくてすと Kyūchi! Gakuryoku tesuto) is the fourth episode of Isekai Quartet 2. It was first broadcasted on February 4, 2020. Summary Roswaal announces that a test is coming soon covering everything they learned so far, much to the annoyance of Class 2. Ainz Ooal Gown inquires if they can opt to fail the test. The Floor Guardians state not to worry as they will not fail the test, believing he is worried about Shalltear Bloodfallen. However the Overlord is more worried for himself as he never graduated middle school, but makes an excuse stating he was worried about how the world will affect them should they fail, commenting that some of them may not be good as tests. Since he sits behind Aqua, the goddess thinks he is talking about her and feels insulted. The haughty goddess challenges the undead to see who can get the better grade. Not willing to lose face amongst his peers, Ainz attempts to bluff his way by intimidating Aqua but it fails. After class Kazuma scolds Aqua for challenging Ainz, which Tanya agrees stating, unlike Aqua the undead actually pays attention in class. They see her chances of beating the undead are low causing the goddess to cry. Kazuma unimpressed tells her to stop embarrassing herself and study. Tanya offers to give Aqua a training curriculum to pass the test but is declined in an instant. Puck, Subaru, Rem, and Emilia are studying in the studying room, enjoying each others' company. However, Subaru pauses when he realizes he doesn't remember the last time they studied together yet he feels some sort of nostalgia and wonders how long they have been in this world to have an affect. However, his unsaid comment piques the interest of Beatrice. In Class 1, Felt is trying to study with Eris but is getting frustrated. Kazuma and Aqua come over, with the former asking Eris to help Aqua study. He immediately bonds with Felt who becomes impressed as he is a thief. At the time of the test, Roswaal reminds everyone to not cheat else they will get a zero. The teacher hands out the test which was prepared by Pandora's Actor. Ainz feels pressured as he had to relearn everything from elementary school. The test begins, and Ainz seeing that is doesn't know the answers to the questions decides to cheat by using Stop. Time freezes, but before Ainz can creep around the class to see his neighbors' answers Aqua realizes that time has stopped. Ainz maintains beging still and thinks that his spell didn't affect her since she is a deity. Aqua takes this opportunity to stick pencils in Kazuma's face and copy his answer, but Tanya who is also unaffected by the spell scolds her. Ainz watching from the corner of his eyes is confused by this but remembers that Tanya mentioned being familiar with a god known as Being X and perhaps that could explain why Stop doesn't work on her. Nothing prepares him when Subaru is also unaffected. The three classmates chattered on this development as the spell fades. Subaru and Tanya noticing that the spell ended resume their seats leaving Aqua to take the fall as she is told by Roswaal to wait in the hallway for cheating. Ainz silently apologizes to Aqua and tries to answer his test. He answers the questions as best he could, though he notices a strange shape the answer bubbles make on his answer sheet. The next day when the tests are returned, and the image Ainz had noticed in the answer sheet, the correct answers were actually in the shape of Pandora's Actor face, which he used to his advantage and passed, impressing his classmates for his intelligence. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Tanya von Degurechaff * Rhiner Neumann * Albedo * Rem * Beatrice * Matheus Johan Weiss * Natsuki Subaru * Aura Bella Fiora * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Roswaal L Mathers * Puck * Megumin * Demiurge * Mare Bello Fiore * Emilia * Chomusuke * Vooren Grantz * Satou Kazuma * Darkness * Ram * Aqua * Ainz Ooal Gown * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov * Cocytus * Wilibald Koenig * Felt * Eris * Pandora's Actor Locations * School Play Notes * Unlike previous episodes in Isekai Quartet, this episode extends past the closing credits. Category:Isekai Quartet Episodes